Superstar
by Ai Usagi
Summary: My first songfic everyone. Song: Superstar by Toy-Box slight TamaHaru. Please, no flames.


Superstar

By Ai Usagi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC in anyway possible!!

Author's Note: Please heed to the note that this is my first songfic, so please don't be too harsh!!

"Haruhi!!! I'm working late tonight!!! Make sure to lock the door and don't let any strangers in!!! Especially the idiot!!!" Haruhi's father yelled across the apartment.

"Yes, father! Have a good day at work!!" Haruhi called after her father. But it was too late, he had already departured. 'Nnnn. I'm bored. I should probably listen to some music on the radio.

"Okay, everyone!! Next is the song, 'Superstar' by Toy-Box!!!" the radio blared. 'Oh, great, another stupid song. Oh, well might as well listen to it. It will help me from being bored.'

Female voice: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car! I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

'Why does this song sound so familiar?!' Haruhi thought quickly in her head.

Female voice: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car! I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!

'Yep, just like that jerk Tamaki-sempai!! He probably doesn't care who anyone but himself is!!'

*music without any lyrics plays for 7 seconds*

'This song does have kind of a nice tune.' Haruhi thought to herself.

Female voice: SUPERSTAR!!!

'I'm pretty sure that's what Tamaki-sempai is considered around school, a superstar.'

*music without any lyrics plays for 7 seconds*

'I wonder how long I can go before this song gets on my nerves. Wait. Am I forgetting something?'

Female voice: Get money honey, I'm a superstar my life is funny hunny. Have you seen my car? I know a lot of people. I'm a superstar, everybody knows me from near to far.

'This is getting more like Tamaki-sempai. Except for the 'my life is funny hunny' part. But I'm pretty sure that's what all the kids at school think about him. This song really fits him. He could be a superstar if he wanted to be. Especially with his looks- AAAGHHHH!!!! WAIT JUST A SECOND!!!!! Why in hell am I thinking about his looks!!! I knew this song was going to drive me crazy!'

Male voice: I got a plane! (Female voice: got a plane) I love the fame! (Female voice: love the fame) You know my name! (Female voice: know my name)

'Yep! This is definitely reminding me of Tamaki-sempai. After all he still is one of those damn rich people. Wait just a second!! Why am I even thinking about him!! I never think of any of the host club members outside of school!!!!'

Male & Female: And I just want you to know

Female: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car! I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!!

'He probably doesn't even care. That egotistic bastard! Making me think of him at a time like this!!! Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!! That's it!!! I'm turning this radio off right now!!' Haruhi thought as she reached her hand towards the damn radio that was making her think unnecessary thoughts.

Once she turned it off (A/N: I'm sorry I didn't put all of the lyrics everybody, but the song was starting to annoy me! Damn rich people!!!), her eyes were all blurred up with something. Tears? Nah. She doesn't cry. But then why was she crying? Certainly, a stupid song like this wouldn't make her cry.

'Oh, crap!! I forgot to give Mei-chan back her magazine!! She'll kill me!!!' Haruhi thought in her head. (A/N: read chapters 57-58 to figure out why crying and a magazine would go together. Here's a hint: LOVE!!! And it has something to do with an egotistic bastard who loves teddy-bears and often dreams of romantic fantasies.)

Just as she was starting to stand up (she was sitting), still crying, she heard someone call her name through the door. 'Huh?' Next thing she knew, the door flew open and behind it was an exhausted-and sweaty- Tamaki. "Haruhi!!!! Are you okay?!! The twins called me and told me something was wrong and you needed my help!! AAGHHHH!!! HARUHI!!!! Why are you crying?!!!! Did the nasty doppelgangers do something nasty to you?!!!!" By the time he was done talking, Haruhi had stopped crying, he was standing right next to her, abd she looked slightly irritated.

"Tamaki-sempai!!! You egotistic bastard!!!" She said as she punched him on the side of his head. And the problem was, I think she might have punched him a little too hard because he went flying across the room.

"Haruhi-hime? What was that for?!!! It hurt!!!! WAAAHHH!!!"

"Tamaki-sempai, that was for making me cry!!!!"

"Huh?!! What did I do to make you cry?!!"

And to this, Haruhi had no answer to. What did he do to make her cry. There was no logical explanation to it, well, there was one, but that couldn't be it. If it was it after all, she would of said it a long time ago.

Now that he had fully recovered from the blow he was standing right in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face, saying, "Hello? Earth to Haruhi! Anyone there?" Then he thought of a way to get her attention. "Hey, Haruhi! You won't kill me for this, will you?!" However, there was no response to his question. At this, he smiled. He leaned in towards Haruhi, and blew a breath of air at her face. That probably wasn't that bad, the bad part was how close his face was to hers. At this Haruhi's spine tingled and she yelped. "Ah ha!! It seems my beautiful little Haruhi has returned to Earth!" This comment and his previous action could only have a few replies. "Tamaki-sempai!!! I am not yours!!! And what the hell were you thinking back there?!!! Don't ever call me beautiful again!!!" "Yaay!!! Haruhi is back!!! Hey, Haruhi?!" "WHAT?!!" "Can I have permission to do something?" "Let me guess, you want to go to the supermarket?" "No!! But that's a splendid idea!! We shall do it after!!" "After what, Sempai-" She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. And….She woke up!!!

"Nnnn. It was just a dream? OH, well. That would never happen in real life. Tamaki-sempai is just like an overgrown child. I guess some dreams never will come true….T_T" She said as she fell back into her slumber. But there was one thing she was wrong about. Dreams do come true. Especially one like that, knowing Tamaki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~**~*~~*~*

How did you like it? Sorry about it being sucky, first song fic, second OHSHC fanfic. Farewell.


End file.
